The Adventure of the Three Idiots
by chibiYUU
Summary: Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins take over an adventure to determine who the Bananamaster is, and to give back Haruhi's missing amulet.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and neither are its characters…(Well, I wish, I do… but unfortunately, it belongs to some smart person in the name of Hatori Bisco, whom I truly idolized for coming up with such a great story and characters…Moreover, I do not also own Charlie the Unicorn… I was just inspired to incorporate it in this fan fiction because I really, really find it very funny.

I hope you guys enjoy this.

It was lunch break at Ouran High School and the sun, resting on the cloudless blue sky, was warmly touching the students' skin behind the glass-covered windows of the room. There were only a few of them that stayed inside the wide room and one of them is the transfer commoner student who has passed and was granted the scholarship. The others were either at the cafeteria or outside, enjoying the weather. And as the others inside the room were playing some sort of a "commoner game" to let the time pass, talking and laughing loudly, or daydreaming about what would happen inside the third music room after class, here's this "commoner" student, dozing off. And as the sound of everyone in the room was becoming less and less loud, a new familiar voice was becoming more and more audible… the voice of someone who seemed so excited about something…or is it like a sound of a stupid puppy getting overly eager…

" Ayeee… oh no, he's going to lose…no…don't pick that one..!"

"Hey, my lord, we have something to tell you."

"Not now...I'm watching a very important show to strengthen my bond with my daughter", said the narcissistic, blonde "king" of the famous Host Club, as he lay down on his tummy, the wide screen television in front of him, showing a game show famous to the "commoners".

"Ah...we see...that's some commoner show you're watching, eh?" chorused the devilish Hitachiin twin brothers, with a grin.

"OK, if you say so…you're very busy…right..."

"…well, very unfortunate…"

"…very pitiful indeed…"

"…maybe we'll just take this on our own…right Kaoru?"

"Yah, Hikaru! I can't wait to see how cute Haruhi's face will be!..Ha-ha..."

"Eh?" The puppy-like king stood up at once upon hearing the name of his beloved 'daughter', and ran in a flash toward the twins. "What do you mean by that, you morons?...What's up with my Haruhi?"

"Ooooh...so you're interested after all."

"My lord, let's play a game".

"…the Which-amulet-is-Haruhi's game!" chorused the twins.

"We have here two amulet and we'll determine which one is Haruhi's, and which one is the Bananamaster's…"

"…once we determine which is which, Haruhi will be so happy-happy!"

**~~~ Tamaki's inner mind theatre~~~**

Cool Tamaki handing Haruhi the amulet, "Haruhi, here…This is yours right?"

Haruhi's eyes became large (-er) and was instantly-filled with tears as she reached out to get the amulet from Tamaki, "Ah...my amulet! Thank you, senpai!" Then she went forward to embrace him and he responded with a tight hug as well.

**~~~end of theatre~~~**

Tamaki was so puppy-like that he excitedly wiggled here and there due to his imagination that only viewers could see.

"There he goes again…"

"… I wonder what's going on inside that empty shell that's his head…"

"…or is it really empty?..."

"…all of you who's reading this, what's going on inside my lord's shell? Ha?...Ha?"

"OK! Even if I don't know who this bananamaster is…let's go!" ( seems like someone who have just charged energy)

And so, the three went on to see Kyouya to ask for directions on where to go to find the Bananamaster.

"Oh well…you have to go to the candy mount'n…that's where the bananamaster lives…And by the way, you three haven't given your shares yet for the upcoming Host Club Exhibit… I need to get your pictures as soon as possible."

"Yah…yah…Kyouya-senpai… don't you worry about that…we'll go to you right after _WE_ came back from the candy mount'n…ha-ha!" again, chorused the twins, with an accompanying grin.

The three went on to journey to the candy mount'n…

Back in where Kyouya-senpai was, "I don't trust that grin…".

Walk…walk...walk…

Then came in their way a giant letter **H**…

"**H**!" shouted excitedly by Kaoru.

"Yah… it's an **H**!" replied excitedly by Hikaru.

"_**EEEEEEEICH!**_" chorused the two, leaving Tamaki clueless and confused.

The big letter **H** lights up and the twins walk on…

Walk…walk…walk…

Walk…walk…walk…

Walk…walk…walk…

Tamaki was back in his usual self after the confusion. "Ha-ru-hi…I'm going to give you back your precious amulet…Ha-ru-hi….Ha-ru-hi…teehee!" Tamaki was in his daydreaming mode again, and was so occupied that he didn't notice that the twins in front of him stopped walking and so, he bumped on them. "Hey! Why'd you two stop?"

"…"

"…"

"Uhm…Hikaru?...Kaoru?...Hey, speak up! What's gotten into you?... Are we already in the candy mount'n?...Oh…yah…yah…I think this _is _the candy mount'n…hey!...speak up, you two!"

"…"

"…"

Then suddenly, there came from under the ground, first, a head of a blonde "boy", followed by his body, then someone else who was carrying him on his shoulder. They stared into Tamaki's eyes: the "boy" having cute eyes, his head was surrounded by imaginary cute, pink flower petals; the man carrying him was of a cool type, simply standing on his ground and not even moving.

"Uhm…guys…do you see what I see?..."

"…"

"…"

"Hey! Oh come on…speak up, you devils!" Tamaki was already panicking…his mouth hanging open, eyes so big and expressing his shock, arms flashes back and forth in front of the twins face, in case they'll be awaken in their torpor.

Then suddenly, the "boy", sang an unfamiliar song to Tamaki:

"_Tamaki…you look quite down_

_With your big sad eyes and your big sad frown_

_The world doesn't have to be so gray…_

_Tamaki...when your life's a mess_

_When you're feelin' blue or was in distress_

_I know what can wash that sad away…_

_All you have to do is_

_Put a banana in your ear_

_Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear_

_It's true…so true_

_Once it's in, your gloom will disappear_

_The bad in the world is hard to hear_

_When in your ear, a banana cheers_

_So go and put a banana in your ear."*_

"Tamaki…you are the banana king." At last, the man spoke.

"W-what?...I'm _not_ the banana king!"

"You _are_ the banana king!" chorused the twins.

"Yah…hurray for the banana king!" cheered Honey-senpai.

Then out of nowhere, a crown appeared in Tamaki's blonde head and settled itself in it.

"W-well…I _am _the banana king!...But h-hey…what about the amulet?"

Then suddenly, a hard object dropped above his head…

Haruhi awoke with a start. "Ow! Hey, I'm not the banana king!... Oh, it was just a stupid dream!"

That's all…I hope you liked it.

*The song sang by Honey-senpai was adopted from the Charlie the Unicorn video by , except that I changed the name into "Tamaki", as well as the concept of the story.

**~YUU **

**~ ^o^ v**


End file.
